Just Take Me Away
by b0xofsecrets
Summary: Elizabeth longs to get away from her abusive father. When the chance finally comes, she begins to fall in love with the man who granted her wish, Jareth, The Goblin King. But what happens when an old love, Sarah Williams comes?
1. Chapter 1

"Dad! Are you home?" Elizabeth walked into her house with goose bumps running down her spine. It happened every night when she got to her front door. She was always afraid of her father; his drunk fits never seemed to cease and it always ended up in bruises and blood. A sophomore in college, she couldn't afford to move out let alone pay for school. She was stuck here and she knew it.

Elizabeth walked into her kitchen, her big brown eyes wide and she saw the bottles of beer strewn across the counter, her father suspiciously staring at her from his seat at the table.

"Where haveyoubeeen." His words flooded together and he slowly rose from his chair shooting daggers at his daughter who backed away slowly.

"I was at the library. I told you yesterday that I needed to study for my exam next week."

"LIAR!" Her father grabbed a beer bottle and flung it at Elizabeth who screamed at the impact on her cheek. The blood began to ooze down her face. _How am I explaining this one?_

"I'm not lying! I swear! Please!" Elizabeth pleased as her father grabbed her dark golden hair and pulled, leveling her face with his. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and she winced as he pulled even harder causing her eyes to fly open. His mouth contorted into a wicked sneer as he flung her across the room.

"Daddy, please! I didn't mean to upset you!" He kicked her in her stomach and flung yet another beer bottle at her, shattering as it impacted against her arm.

"Sweetheart, I know you're lying, sweetheart, just like your mother." He attempted to kick her again but she gained enough energy to block the blow. Infuriated, he yanked her up from the hair and slammed her against the wall. Her pleas rang through the house, but no one could hear her. Elizabeth stared up at her father as he slapped her across the face smearing the blood and tears. He sneered and walked back to his seat and ordered her to clean up the mess. Shaking uncontrollably, she cautiously rose up from the floor and did as her father asked her, careful to make no sudden movement in fear that he would over react. Still crying, she cleaned the shattered glass from the floor and waited for her father to pass out. Once unconscious, she slowly made her way to her bedroom.

_I hate my life. _The tears began to fall like a waterfall; her sobbing filled the bedroom and she didn't even bother cleaning the dried up blood. Truth be told, she was at the library studying for an exam. She majored in psychology and was having her final exam in the week to come. She knew that if she tried hard enough, she could get a good job and finally leave her father. However, that wasn't going to well. She didn't know where her mother was, not that she cared anyway. It was her fault that Dad got drunk every night. It was her fault that Elizabeth was left alone with her own problems. It was her fault. . . .her fault. . .

Elizabeth picked up her favorite book, Jane Eyre. Flipping through the pages and wiping away her still flowing tears, she faintly smiled as she reread the part in which Mr. Rochester professes his love for Jane. _Imagine if I had my very own Mr. Rochester. Someone who could take me away and swirl me off my feet. Someone who could love me and hold me. . . ._ She shrugged off the thought, knowing that that would never happen. She knew she pretty; she had big brown eyes and dark gold hair. She had clear ivory skin and was slender. But deep down, she knew that no one ever wanted to get to know her. They wanted her body, and if she didn't oblige to their needs, she was a nobody. She never gave in though. She was innocent. She yearned for love.

_I wish somebody could just take me away._ _. ._ Elizabeth closed her eyes and began to drift off into a deep sleep when she was interrupted by a soft seductive voice, "You called." She jerked awake and gaped at the man before her. "Are you just going to stare at me? I don't have all of eternity. Well maybe I do. . ." He smiled to himself at his joke and quickly looked back at Elizabeth as he heard a faint whimper.

"What's going on?" She whispered. _Oh my god. There's a man in my room. And he's wearing _leather tights!_ Wake up Elizabeth. Wake up! _ The mysterious man shot an eyebrow up and eyed her with an amused expression on his face as she squeezed her eyes shut and opened them up again with a dismayed expression on her face. She repeated it twice before he interrupted.

"Alright, let's go." He proceeded to pick her up, but she jumped up and backed all the way up until she hit the wall. He stopped a moment and looked her up and down. Bruises covered her arms and one side of her face was swollen. He frowned and took a step forward.

"Get away from me! I don't who you are or what you're doing, but . . .but" She made a run for the door but with no avail. He materialized in front of her and she screamed. Tears began to fall and she began to shake. "Please don't hurt me."

The man had a baffled expression on his face as he stared at her. "Why on earth would I want to hurt you? Let me remind you, precious, you're the one that called me."

"What do you mean I called you? I never called you. I don't even have a phone _to _call you!"

He shook out his head and took out a crystal ball. _Whoah..where did that come from? Can that really fit in his pants?_ Elizabeth stared up at him with a confused expression on her face as he made a gesture toward the ball. She took a cautious step to him and looked into it. She gasped as she saw herself crying earlier. She head herself whisper, "I wish someone could just take me away." She stared up at him and just looked into his eyes. "You're going to take me away." She said it as a statement and not a question.

"Yes. I'm glad we finally understand now. Now, you're going to come with me now and forget about this place."

He put out his arm expecting her to take it but she stayed firm and eyed him. With a false sense of courage, she squared her shoulders and said, "What if I don't want to go with you?"

He looked into her eyes and let out a laugh. It surprised her. _How can he laugh in a situation like this_? Elizabeth looked down embarrassed that he took her for such a fool. "You have no choice. You made your wish. I am here to follow through with that whish"

"Well, I take it back!"

"The Labyrinth doesn't allow you to just _take it back._" He looked at her almost insulted that she even questioned that power that a wish can possess.

"I don't even know your name or who you are! You don't just expect me to run off with some stranger, do you?"

He eyed her and confidently said, "I am Jareth, King of the Goblins and you're Elizabeth, dweller of New York. See? We aren't strangers anymore." He eyed her up and down as she processed the information that she was given.

_Jareth? King of the Goblins? Is this guy on crack? _She glared defiantly towards him and stated icily, "I'm not going with you."

Elizabeth backed away as he walked towards her. He looked like a lion about to attack its prey. His glare made her whimper and goose bumps ran up and down her spine. _Shit. What have I gotten myself into?_

"You dare defy the order of the Goblin King himself? Few have made it out alive with disobedience. But, you're lucky. You are a mortal and a naïve one at that. I will say it one more time before I drag you by force. Come, take my hand and leave with me. I will not ask again."

She immediately grabbed his hand at the sound of the threat. She wasn't getting out of this no matter what happened. She just hoped that this Jareth person wouldn't hurt her.

"Wait! Can I take something with me?" He rolled his eyes a little too dramatically and impatiently allowed it. Elizabeth ran to her bed and grabbed Jane Eyre. His eyebrows rose and he saw the object she possessed. He then took her hand and everything began to spin into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

Jareth watched Elizabeth as she slept. After they had arrived in the Underground, she fell into a deep slumber mumbling things too slurred together to understand. He carried her in his arms when they arrived in the castle and placed her on his bed. Of course, he wasn't planning on doing anything, but he just watched her. _She's so beautiful. . . _He stared at her hair and how it splayed out around her face. Her nose twitched every now and then and he found it both adorable and alluring. He reflected on the events that took place the night before. _She has fire. . .but is so broken. _He returned his stare back on her face, frowning when he noticed the deep cut along her cheek. The dried blood on her neck made him wince. He pushed back her hair and noticed the purple bruise on her shoulder. His eyebrows furrowed and he placed his fingers on her cheek, softly caressing it. As his fingers made contact, the gash slowly disappeared, as if it was being sucked into his skin. He caressed down her neck and moved toward her shoulder where there too the injury disappeared. She stirred and he instantly froze not sure of her reaction if she woke up to find him touching her. He materialized instantly into the throne room wondering about the strange girl sleeping in his bed.

Elizabeth slowly woke up and groaned from the soreness in her stomach. She began to remember the way her father kicked her in her stomach. She immediately reached up to feel her cheek but no injury was there. _Strange. . ._ She sat up and it hit. All of the events that took place the night before rushed through her head as she looked around and realized that this was not her bedroom. She groaned and buried herself into the oversized fluffy blanket. _Wake up already!_ A noise at the door made her jolt out of the covers. Expecting this so called Jareth, she quickly got out of the bed not even knowing what she would do if he were to enter. A small creature walked into the bedroom instead and cordially bowed as if Elizabeth was someone important. She instantly assumed that this creature was a goblin and didn't necessarily know how to react so she just stood there.

"Good morrow, M'lady. The King requests your presence in the dining hall."

"Oh umm.." Elizabeth looked around and realized she was wearing the same clothes she had on from the night before. "I guess we're off then." She moved towards the door before she turned to look at the little goblin staring at her.

Madge looked extremely baffled and almost insulted that this girl would address Jareth in such an inappropriate fashion. "Nonsense, M'lady. We must dress you loyally. And you must bathe. Here, come with me into the bathing hall."

Elizabeth followed the goblin with an amused look on her face. As she walked, she took in the bedroom as a whole. Everything was so. . .white. The bed and it's covers were white, the walls were white, even the dresser which was enormous in his entirety. The room itself was probably the size of her house back home. Home…_I wonder what Dad thinks when he realizes I'm not there. _A small smile played at Elizabeth's lips and she realized that she wouldn't have to go through her father's abuse any longer. However, it faltered when she realized that she would be spending the rest of her life with some strange man. Shivers ran through her.

After Elizabeth's bath, which she insisted she didn't need any help in, Madge offered her a dress which reminded Elizabeth of the dresses they wore in Jane Eyre. She felt like she was playing princess as she gaped at the beauty of the dress. It was a pale pink with a V-neck which showed a considerable amount of cleavage that made her a little uncomfortable, especially with a corset. I mean, how do you even wear one of those things? It flowed all the way down to the floor reminding her of the ocean. A huge smile came over her face when Madge began fixing her hair. It turned into luscious curls rolling down her shoulders.

"Why am I wearing this, ma'am?"

"Ma'am? Oh, the gods! Addressing a servant in such a high fashion! Be off with you darlin'. Go."

"But I don't know how to get to the dining hall!" Elizabeth protested to Madge up until a soft voice purred from the doorway.

"I shall take you." Elizabeth whipped her head around and laid eyes on Jareth who was leaning casually against the door. She flushed and cursed herself for being flustered by this stranger. Stranger. . .that's all he was; some stupid stranger who practically kidnapped her and gave her nice clothes and stuff. Ughh.

Jareth smiled inwardly as he saw all the blood drain from Elizabeth's face. She really was a beauty. And the pink silk suited her silk nicely. He made a mental reminder to himself to go to the villages and pick up more dresses for her.

Elizabeth walked up to Jareth and finally got a good look at the man she would be staying with. He had on dark tights and a frilly white shirt. _Hmm_ she thought, _very Victorian. _She looked up into his eyes and noticed an exotic twist to his eyes. They were light blue, yet one pupil was permanently dilated. It was captivating yet attractive. His hair was blonde…almost white and he was very tall. A blush began to creep up on her as she noticed that he was staring right back at her, carefully examining her face and body, smiling appreciatively. She took a heavy gulp as she realized that this man might just take advantage of her.

"Come. We shall eat some breakfast." Jareth took her hand and led her out of the room.

"So, Elizabeth, do you like your knew dress." Elizabeth glanced up at Jareth who wasn't even looking at her.

"It's quite lovely, yes. Thank you." Jareth in return glanced down at Elizabeth and smirked when Elizabeth flushed at being caught.

"Umm, Jareth? " He looked at her and inquired for her to continue her question. Elizabeth looked down at the floor and wouldn't meet his eyes. "I umm won't be sleeping in your bedroom tonight will I?" She finally had the courage to look up at him as he smirked and in a confident purr stated,

"I do rather enjoy the company of a beauty similar to yourself. You shall sleep in my bed every night and dine with me."

"Excuse me?"

"I said-"

"No! I fucking know what you said. It's one thing to practically kidnap me but it's another to force me to sleep next to you every night. You…you pervert!"

Jareth stared at her, a slow rage building throughout his body. He pushed her against the wall, expecting her to cower down. She just glared at him and kept her ground. It was almost like a staring contest between them. Jareth broke the silence.

"I told you once before, few make it out alive with disobedience. I am the Goblin King and I demand respect." His icy glare shot out at her and she carefully retorted,

"I thought we established that I don't care who you are. I will not be your play toy."

"Whether I decide to make you my play toy or not, you will sleep next to me. You will dine with me, and if you refuse there will be dire consequences. You are nothing but a mortal and with a snap of my fingers I can either kill you or send you away into oblivion. You need me to protect you. You have nowhere else to go. You made your wish. It is not my fault that I decide to follow through with it. Understood?"

At this point, Elizabeth slowly recognized that Jareth was completely right. She was the one who had made her wish. She was the one who wanted someone to take her away. She got exactly what she wanted. She had to live up to her actions no matter how much she wished she could take it back. Jareth loosened on his grip on her and stated,

"We shall go to dine now."

The entire time they walked to the dining hall, there was complete silence. Both Jareth and Elizabeth brooded on their day and how each were both equally annoying and stubborn. Elizabeth couldn't help notice, though, Jareth's open shirt, showing hard, chiseled muscles. She roamed her gaze over the rest of his body noticing the leanness, of his body. His muscular long legs kept a slow and steady pace. Elizabeth, though, being shorter still struggled to keep up.

_Damn woman; stubborn. I gave her exactly what she wanted but it's never good enough. Unappreciative wench. _

Jareth looked down at Elizabeth as they entered the dining hall. He smirked as her face took in all of the room. He had to admit that he was known to overdo things. The hall was filled with a huge table which he shrunk exceedingly for the two of them. The walls were filled with tapestries ranging from flowers and landscapes to portraits of woman and men partying at balls which seemed like fairytales. But wasn't the life Elizabeth in now practically a fairy tale?

Jareth walked Elizabeth to her chair, and soon returned to his own. In that time, trays and trays of food materialized onto the table, warm and ready to be eaten. Elizabeth looked up at Jareth with a questioning look as if she wasn't sure she should eat. He made a nod implying that she should "dig in." She precisely did just that. Jareth watched her intently as she looked at the food as if she had never eaten.

"Are you enjoying the food, pet?"

Elizabeth jerked up almost forgetting that Jareth was there. "Yes, it's delicious." Elizabeth had picked up French toast, coffee, bacon, eggs, and a sausage. Glancing over to Jareth, she saw that he had only 3 peaches sliced in front of him. Ew. Peaches. . .

"How about a peach, precious?" Jareth had a sly smirk on his face which quickly disappeared into a disgusted look when Elizabeth stated that she didn't like peaches. She started to giggle when Jareth began to look so scandalized. He dramatically slammed a peach down and gaped at her.

"How can you not like peaches?"

"Oh, it's quite easy. You just decide that you don't like them and refuse to eat them." She started giggling even harder when he got up playfully with a peach in his hand and purred,

"I guess we're just going to have to make you like them." She squealed and jumped when he grabbed her and twirled her around. They both fell into fits of laughter when he started dramatizing the act of eating peaches. _Damn. . . he makes eating peaches look so sexy. _Elizabeth's face went pale as the thought went through her head. She had no control over it. Jareth rose an eyebrow and brushed a piece of her hair away from her face. She gulped as she looked at his face. A huge blush fell upon her as she thought of him leaning down to kiss her. She quickly got up and in silence returned to her seat.

Jareth in the meanwhile just gaped at her as he saw a mix of emotions run across her face. Did he do something wrong? I mean, they're just peaches. . .Unless there was something else. . .

"I'd like to go back to your room please. I think I need some rest."

"As you wish. Just leave and you'll know where to go. Trust me." Elizabeth's shoulder's visibly relaxed when she heard that he would not be walking her back. She was afraid that she might act foolishly in his presence. She rose from her seat and rushed out of the dining hall, worrying about the next time she would see him again.

Jareth paced back and forth his throne room wondering about Elizabeth's reaction earlier before in the day. Surely, he did nothing wrong . . . I mean, he was being nice, wasn't he? _Why do I care, though? I shouldn't care about her. I mean, she's nothing but a mortal._ The moment that though rushed into his head he stumbled and almost tripped. This girl, even though she was stubborn, and even though he didn't even know her, he knew somewhere deep down inside, he wanted her to be happy; preferably with him. He conjured up a crystal ball and in frustration fell upon his throne where he spied on Elizabeth.

_"So this is love. . .hmm hmmm hm hmmm. So this is loooove. So thiiiiiis is what makes liiife diviiiince. I'm all aglow. Hm hmmm hmm. And now I knowwww." _Jareth stood up immediately as he heard the sweet voice coming from Elizabeth's mouth. She sings so beautifully. But do the words mean anything? Ughh Jareth couldn't understand what he was feeling. All he knew was that he needed to see her.

Elizabeth returned to Jareth's chambers in a frantic rush. Her pink dress flowed as she practically ran. She immediately removed it and put on a fluffy robe that she found in the bathroom. She didn't care if Jareth minded. She just cared about. . .she didn't even know what she cared about! She was just confused. Whatever happened during breakfast was out of her hands. She barely knew the man but his lips- UGH! STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM. Hmm..I guess we can just sing. . .

_"So this is love. . .hmm hmmm hm hmmm. So this is loooove. So thiiiiiis is what makes liiife diviiiince. I'm all aglow. Hm hmmm hmm. And now I knowwww. The key to all heaven is miiine. La la di dummm." _Elizabeth giggled at the words realizing that it was not only a love song, but it was from Disney no less. At the end of the day, Disney made everything better. She knew that since the time with her father. After every beating she would sit around her room, re read her favorite parts of Jane Eyre and watch Disney movies. She giggled once more and started walking around the room. She absentmindedly started singing, but not words; just las and dis and dums. However, she was interrupted.

"You have a lovely voice." She abruptly turned around flushing wildly as Jareth stood at the door with a smirk plastered on his face. _What is with the sneaking up? And the pants? And the open shirt? And that god awful smirk. . ._

"Oh, um. Thank you." Elizabeth looked down and rushed down to the couch sitting down. She grabbed Jane Eyre and began flipping through the pages. However, she wasn't even reading. She was listening in for Jareth's movements. She heard him shuffle around and finally, collapse in the chair across from her.

"You really do have a lovely voice." Elizabeth blushed but refused to make eye contact. She was so embarrassed by the fact that he heard her sing, and she was in nothing but a robe. Maybe she should have left the dress on. . .

"Did you need anything?" Jareth began to answer the question but was interrupted. "I'm sorry about the way I acted in the hallway earlier. I'm just, confused and freaked out all at the same time. And, I'm really scared." Elizabeth continued to look down at the floor, but heard Jareth get up and move in front of her. He grabbed her chin and raised her face gently so they could make eye contact.

"I can be a cruel, cruel man. Many have seen the consequences of my wrath. But, I will not hurt you and I promise I will not let others hurt you. I give you my word." Elizabeth gulped and her heart began to pound. She flushed and was so taken with the exotic nature of his eyes. He was gorgeous and he knew it. His hand caressed down her neck and worked their way back up to her cheek. Elizabeth broke the silence.

"So, let's talk." Jareth raised an eyebrow, frowned and stood up.

"Talk? What would you like to talk about?"

"Oh, I don't know. You. Me. Life. Hobbies." Jareth sat back down and stared at the woman in front of him. Talk? She wanted to talk? Jareth wanted to do things that didn't involve any talking, but he realized that he didn't know anything about Elizabeth. He wanted to get to know her. He hasn't felt this way since . . . since. He didn't even want to think about her. He was in a good mood and he didn't want it to be ruined. _She_ was the one who rejected him. He offered her everything. UGH. NOW IS NOT THE TIME.

Elizabeth got up and began walking around the room. She didn't know why but she felt extremely calm. She just wanted to talk. She missed having actual conversations with people.

"Ok. You start. Ask me anything!" Jareth gaped at Elizabeth. She was so excited over no apparent reason. Women: he would never understand the likes of them.

"Ok, Pet. What are your _hobbies_?" Elizabeth smiled and confidently replied,

"Well, I did ballet when I was younger. I had to stop 3 years ago because of my dad. I miss it, though. I always felt so free. Now, I just sing and read."

Elizabeth stared into nowhere thinking about the good old days. She loved to dance. When her mom was around, she used to take her to ballets in the city. She would marvel at the fluidness of the dances. They were their music. And she wanted to be on that stage. She wanted to be free. Her mom had enrolled her in ballet and she took it for 10 years. But, when she left, her Dad pulled her out of it. He didn't want to have his daughter do anything that reminded him of his wife. His wife was like the plague. He hated that woman. She ruined his life, and the one person he took it out on was his daughter. She looked like her, and that meant he would hate his daughter too.

"Are you alright?" Jareth looked worried as he stared at Elizabeth look out into thin air. He saw the tears begin to breach from her eyes. He didn't do anything wrong, did he? I mean, she told him to ask her question. And she was the one who suggested the hobbies thing. Ugh. MAY THE GODS HELP HIM UNDERSTAND WOMEN!

Elizabeth jerked out of her trance and smiled lightly at him and nodded. "I'm just thinking about my childhood."

"Hmm." Jareth purred seductively. "Will you dance for me?" Elizabeth jumped and glared at him playfully.

"We agreed that we would talk! Don't break the rules, Mr." Elizabeth giggled as his eyebrows furrowed and he got all confused.

"There are rules? No one gives rules to the Goblin King." Elizabeth laughed even harder as he started mumbling curses to these so called _rule makers_ who would feel the full wrath of the Goblin King. She lightly pounced on him and jerked him out of his trance. A dark anger filled his chest, but quickly evaporated as he saw that it was Elizabeth. He lightly smiled and brushed a piece of her hair away from her face. She blushed and slowly got up.

"My turn!" Jareth sneered, prepared for the ridiculous questions that would leave her mouth. "Why did you grant my wish?"

"Well, as you know I am King of the Goblins." He made a dramatic hand gesture which made her giggle. He continues, "I have certain duties, and that includes granting wishes."

Elizabeth sat there, gaping at him. That's it? That's all he has to offer? _Oooo. I have certain duuuties because I'm amazing and I'm King and I'm sexy and gorgeous. _Jareth calmly sat back and waited for her to ask her next question.

"That's it? I have certain duties? I thought we were going to talk." Jareth furrowed his eyebrows and got all confused.

"Did I not just talk?" Elizabeth glared at him and continued further.

"No! I mean _talk _talk. Explain yourself. Tell me more! This is supposed to be fun!" Elizabeth looked up at him in earnest, her lips pouting and her big brown eyes wide in expectation. Her hair was still plastered around her face. Jareth had to admit again that she was beautiful. He almost got lost in his own trance until he realized that Elizabeth was waiting for him to continue.

Oh. Well, I do not _"talk_ talk. You women never stop talking. I just like getting straight to the point. There is no use wasting time in things that you'll end up forgetting or not caring about."

"Of course I would care. Why wouldn't I care?" Jareth looked at her with a surprised glint in his eyes. She would care about him?

"Well, most women wouldn't care. They're all usually after my crown." Jareth frowned and looked down at the floor. Most women _did _only want his crown. However, there was one who just didn't want him at all. . .and he still hadn't gotten over it after three years. It was a whirlpool of his thoughts running around his head. Her..her…and some more of her. But now, it was her…her…Elizabeth…Elizabeth…Elizabeth. He was confused as ever and he just wanted to sleep, but Elizabeth would have none of that and neither would the time of day. It was only 11:AM. Jareth began to wonder if he should take Elizabeth out to the garden. . . However, he was interrupted.

"OOOO! Past love life! Tell me and then I'll tell you mine." _Tell me yours? You have a love life? Oh, of course you would. You're practically perfect. _Jareth felt a slow anger and jealousy start to consume him. She had men drooling over her. She was embraced by the men she loved, but he was compelled to listen in on what she had to say so he briefly answered,

"As I said before, they just want me for my crown and I don't love them." Elizabeth frowned at the answer but a happiness built in her heart. She quickly scolded herself, but couldn't contain the joy she felt. She could show him what real love was. . ._WHOAH. Love? I just met the guy. Jeesh. _

_ "_Well, I guess I should tell you that I don't really have a love life. There was never any point of them. Guys just wanted me for my body and I wanted more than that. I guess I wanted love. Like all the books I read, it was never about the "look." So, I have yet to find anyone." She looked Jareth dead in the eye as she concluded her mini speech and Jareth stared right back at her. This staring contest went on for another whole minute until Madge entered the room.

"Oh! Your Majesty! Good day to ya. I was a comin' to get M'Lady ready for the rest of the day." Jareth quickly rose out of his seat and wasn't even paying attention to anything the little goblin was saying. He kept thinking about the way Elizabeth looked at him earlier. His hands wouldn't stop shaking. He understood all of this "love at first sight" bullshit. He had heard about it enough times when he entered the above ground but actually experiencing it was a whole new experience. _Love_ he scoffed at didn't even know what love was. And with Sarah, he was just confused. He turned back to see Madge wide eyed as Elizabeth started helping her clean up. He laughed to himself. Madge looked at Jareth and raised her eyebrows. He simply shrugged and walked toward the door. As Elizabeth continued to help Madge clean up his chambers, he came up with a plan.

"Oh, Madge?"

"Yes, Ya Majesty."

"Order some casual clothes for Elizabeth in the village. I would like to accompany out guest to the royal gardens later." Jareth smirked as he saw Elizabeth widen her eyes and interject.

"Oh no. You probably have so much work to do. You're a King. You said so yourself that you have duties and I don't want to be a bother. I'd rather help Madge with the housework. It's the least I can do."

"No, no. I insist." Jareth had a twinkle in his eye. This girl was like no other. Any other woman would have accepted Jareth's request in a heartbeat. They wouldn't even have looked at Madge, and they would sure be dead before they would help her. Jareth smiled because in that instant he knew that Elizabeth was a genuinely sincere person. Jareth grinned even wider as this realization took home.

"No No. I insist. Now go get ready. I shall return in exactly three hours." Elizabeth smiled and looked down. God please help her.


End file.
